


she's so brave

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: me sobbing about critical role [62]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Acid, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yeza Loves His Wife So Damn Much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: yeza sees his wife fight, for the first time after being rescued





	she's so brave

**Author's Note:**

> you may just wanna,,, turn off notifications for when i post stuff, because there's gonna be a LOT in the next few days, almost all of which will be featuring yeza loving his wife so so so much

The group is out in the badlands, collecting some sort of herb for a job, when they get attacked. Yeza runs and hides behind a rock, but he can’t help his curiosity. He’d certainly noticed the crossbow attached to Veth’s back, and her group had talked about fighting things (Gnolls! A manticore! A blue _dragon!_ ) but he’s had yet to see them in action.

When he peeks his head out from behind the rock, the first person he sees is the tiefling lady- Jester. She has a- lollipop? A lollipop bigger than _him_ , in her hand, and is brandishing it the same way he imagines someone with a sword would. The wolf takes a swipe at her face, and in retaliation she growls something in a very terrifying language and a bunch of _ice_ appears out of the air!

He continues surveying the battlefield, and notices Beauregard, at least, he’s _pretty_ sure that it’s Beauregard, with the staff on her back, punching another wolf- and, actually, they’re getting kinda close to his hiding spot.

He’s about to turn away, to try and search out a new nook to hide in until the battle’s over, when he sees the wolf lunge. Beau doesn’t get her fists up in time and the wolf starts to slash at her with it’s razor-sharp looking claws. Yeza reaches into his pocket. He only hesitates for a second- he’d only had time to make one vial at the inn before he was too tired- but he shakes himself out of it, and throws the vial of acid at the wolf with a grunt.

The glass shatters, leaking acid onto the wolf’s fur, and he hears a deafening screech of pain. The wolf falls away from Beau, and she looks at him with surprise, before giving him a thumbs up. He returns the gesture with an awkward smile, before he realizes the wolf is growling angrily in his direction.

He just starts to scramble backwards when a crossbow bolt appears through its skull. Yeza barely has time to process this new development before there are two more, another in the skull, and the other in the neck.

He whirls around to where the bolts came from, and sure enough, there’s his wife. She’s clinging to Caleb’s shoulder with one hand and has her crossbow out with the other, still aimed at the wolf. There’s a fierce look on her face, fangs bared and yellow eyes seeming to shine even brighter. He can’t help the goofy smile that blooms on his face as he stares at her.

“She’s so _brave_ ,” he sighs to Beau, who is standing near him, looking for any other nearby dangers. She looks at him awkwardly, before clearing her throat. “You, ah, weren’t bad either, back there with the acid. Thanks. For hitting that wolf,” she says, and he blushes.

“Oh! Well, you know, that was- well, you’re welcome,” he stutters, rubbing the back of his neck before turning back to Veth. She hops down off of Caleb and runs over, and he wraps her up in a hug, ignoring what he’s pretty sure is a spatter of blood.


End file.
